ME QUEDAS TU
by MonkeyDJohns
Summary: Luffy recuerda a Ace muchas veces y un sueño hara que empiece a darse cuenta que existe otra persona a la que no puede permitirse perder como lo perdio a él. LuNa Luffy x Nami , ZoRo Zoro x Robin (Esta pareja de fondo) AVISO: Después de 3D2Y
1. UN RECUERDO Y UN SUEÑO

**Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que no seáis muy crueles conmigo jejeje esta historia es un LuNa así que si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja lo siento pero yo estoy a favor de ella, y sucede poco después de llegar al Nuevo Mundo y antes de Punk Hazard.**  
><strong>Se que Oda dijo que no iba a ver parejas en One Piece pero yo quiero que Luffy acabe con alguien y que de alguna forma el ciclo se repita otra vez.<strong>  
><strong>Y gracias para todos los que leáis este fic!<strong>

UN RECUERDO Y UN SUEÑO

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y no podía evitar notar como su mano se humedecía a cada segundo que pasaba, era una sensación cálida y sabia de lo que era, su mano se estaba llenando de sangre que se colaba entre sus dedos con fuerza y sabía que brotaba de su hermano Ace. Estaba de rodillas ante él mientras este se apoyaba en su hombro, la vida se le escapaba con un suspiro y sabia que no podía hacer nada, lo perdía para siempre y se lo habían arrebatado cuando lo creía ya a salvo, después de darlo todo para rescatarlo enfrentándose a toda la marina... lo perdía.

Se podría decir que este recuerdo aparecía muchas noches aunque pasaran ya más de dos años, durmiendo en su cama o simplemente apoyado en la barandilla del Sunny en cualquier momento del día, mas esta vez algo cambio, algo nuevo apareció en su recuerdo que lo convirtió en lo que era, un sueño, ya que después de ver como Ace se desplomaba en el suelo ya sin vida y estaba apunto de empezar a gritar al cielo una mano se apoyo en su pecho muy lentamente y la otra en su cintura atrayendolo mientras que un cabello largo caía sobre el hombro de este y notaba el aliento en su cuello.

_-Luffy... lo siento muchísimo, pero jamás estarás solo, no te dejare que vuelvas a pasar por esto nunca mas, yo estaré aquí siempre mi capitán, mi nakama, mi …_ - de repente la figura desapareció como si de polvo o arena se tratara, como si una ráfaga de viento se la llevase a la fuerza y este levantó la cabeza y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-_NAMIII !_ - tenia su mano extendida hacia aquella figura que se estaba descomponiendo ante sus ojos, podía ver como aquella melena que antes caía sobre él era del color naranja como el preciado tesoro de su navegante que cuidaba cada día y demostraba todo su cariño, como aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban con ternura como nunca lo habian hecho antes y que le hizo sentir que guardaban un sentimiento especial y los labios que hace unos segundos le decían que no lo dejaría ahora se le escapaba de sus brazos al igual q Ace.

Dio un salto en su cama como si su cuerpo se callera a un pozo sin fondo, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo que él pudiera recordar nunca, mucho mas de lo normal cuando tenía ese sueño y el sudor lo empapaba y lo cubría por completo de la cabeza a los pies haciendo que la poca ropa que tenía encima se le qedara pegada, hasta notaba como sus antiguas cicatrices ardían y le provocaban dolor aunque lo que más le dolía era su pecho, como si alguien o algo estuviera agarrando bien fuerte su corazón y estrujándoselo a conciencia, queriendo arrancarle la vida.

- _Ahhh!_ - su grito se hoyo en todo el cuarto aunque nadie se despertó.- ''¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué me arde el pecho? ¿Y por que en mi recuerdo estaba Nami?'' - empezó a pensar Luffy mirando a todas partes como intentando buscar la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiera moverse a libertad ya que antes debido al dolor se aferraba a su pecho intentando parar aquella sensación que no comprendia. Ya cuando puedo respirar con tranquilidad se sentó en su cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo mirándolo como queriendo convencerse de que ya era todo real y aun pensando en lo que había sucedido.

-_No se que a pasado ni por que vino ella a mi mente, pero lo que se es que no voy a poder dormir en unas horas_. - Se dijo para si mismo susurrando ya que sabia perfectamente que cuando tenía esos sueños le costaba mucho volver a dormirse y más después de este sueño tan raro . - _Sera mejor que me vista y vaya para la cabeza del Sunny por lo menos podre pensar más tranquilo_.- vistiéndose rápido fue directo hacia la proa del barco sin mirar atrás mientras su cabeza no hacía mas que recordar ese sueño.

Mientras tanto en la torre de vigilancia un cansado Usopp miraba las estrellas pensando en cuanto tiempo quedaría ya para que saliera el sol en el horizonte, su espalda se resentía y sus ojos le pesaban y lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y descansar ya que bastante había tenido con correr por toda la cocina con su plato a la hora de cenar mientras Luffy sentado en su silla comía un pedazo de carne de rey marino y lo perseguía con una mano para robarle su comida, mientras el resto se reía viendo la escena, menos Sanji que sabia que tendría que hacer mas comida para uno de los dos y Robin que solo tenia su sonrisa característica. Usopp empezó a oír un ruido en cubierta y al fijarse vio como una puerta se cerraba detrás de una figura masculina, pudo reconocerlo con facilidad ya que tenia un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-_Luffy?_... - empezó a preguntarse que hacia su capitán levantado a esas horas, mas bien ¿Qué hacia Luffy levantado a media noche si solo Zoro dormía más que él en toda la tripulación?, debería estar metido en cama y roncando como siempre.

Fue directo hacia la cabeza del Sunny, se sentó en su sitio preferido, exhalo aire mas fuerte de lo habitual haciendo que su pecho se inflara un poco y soltó un suspiro. - _Sigo sin entenderlo, se que tengo estos sueños cada poco pero esto no es normal... para nada normal, ¿ que tiene que ver Nami con Ace?_ - se quito el sombrero de la cabeza y lo apoyo en su piernas, empezo a pensar solo en la parte en la que se le apareció la navegante y en lo que ella le dijo. - _'' Luffy... lo siento muchísimo, jamás estarás solo, no dejare que vuelvas a pasar por esto nunca más, yo estaré siempre aquí mi capitán, mi nakama, mi … ''_ - No le encajaba nada y además ¿ que era lo ultimo que Nami iba a decirle?...

-Continuara...

**En unos días subiré el siguiente, y espero comentarios sean buenos o malos, el caso es comentar xD y que no sean muy crueles se lo pido por favor jejej**


	2. UNA PREGUNTA EN LA TRIPULACION

_**Segundo capitulo de esta historia y gracias para los que estáis siguiendo esta historia y habéis comentado, espero que sigáis haciendo ehh xD**_

UNA PREGUNTA EN LA TRIPULACION

El mar estaba tranquilo y el cielo absolutamente despejado en aquella noche estrellada, solo un poco de brisa que acariciaba la piel del capitán y de su tirador, esté se preguntaba aun la razón por la cual su amigo, su nakama, no podía dormir, desde la distancia lo notaba tranquilo pero sabia lo extraño de esta situación y mas si él estaba hay solo tenia que ser por algo importante, por lo menos para él y era mejor no molestarlo, aun que la intriga le picaba un poco así que decido quedarse mirándolo por si pasaba algo o averiguaba la razón por la cual estaba hay sentado.

Mirando el reflejo de la luna llena en el mar Luffy hablaba para si mismo ya que de alguna forma eso lo relajaba un poco, quizás era por soltar lo que llevaba dentro o simplemente creía que así aclararía sus ideas.

_ -Desde que volvimos a estar todos juntos me siento más tranquilo, pero..._- Su mente viajo al momento en que Kuma los separo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, uno a uno se los quito a todos y esto lo lleno de rabia aunque ya supiera la razón. -_ Débil... débil, débil, lo era y no puede evitarlo y no puedo permitirme serlo otra vez, no puedo perderlos otra vez..._- Se le escapó una lagrima que fue bajando por su mejilla mientras iba apretando los dientes y sujetando más fuerte su preciado sombrero. -_ Falle en mi promesa de protegerlos... falle en mi promesa de que nada ni nadie le quitaría su sonrisa... _

Pasaron las horas y tanto Luffy como Usopp no se movieron de aquellos lugares, uno pensando en lo que había soñado y el otro pensando en si su amigo estaría bien. Y así acabo por salir el sol, y un rayo de luz empezó a iluminar el Sunny entrando por cada ventana del barco, llegando a las habitaciones y despertando a sus tripulantes. El primero en despertar y en levantarse fue Sanji, que al abrir los ojos lo primero vio fue a un Zoro roncando a pierna suelta, a Chopper acurrucado en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Franky haciendo ruidos raros con la boca mientras aun dormía a lo que Sanji no puedo evitar levantar su ceja rizada y Brook apoyado contra la pared que daba con su cama en cuarenta y cinco grados y una pompa salía de la nariz del músico. Con semejante espectáculo no pudo evitar que empezara a pensar que eran un grupo muy extraño, pero aun que le doliera reconocerlo sobretodo por el maldito espadachín... los hecho de menos a todos y estaba feliz de volver a ver semejante escena, aunque faltaba alguien... ¿Dónde estaba Luffy?

-_''¿Donde esta el glotón del capitán?''_- Miró a cada lado de la habitación, miró debajo de la cama de su capitán ya que no era la primera vez que esté se caía y rodaba debajo de la cama, pero nada, hay no estaba, quizás se metió en el armario pensando que era la despensa, tampoco seria la primera vez que se despertaban por el ruido que hacia Luffy buscando comida entre la ropa, pero tampoco estaba hay... - _''Espera... No será que...''_ - Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de una lechuza. - _Maldito mierdoso seguro que esta en la cocina buscando en la nevera... SE VA A ENTERAR!_ - Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas Nami y Robin se despertaban muy relajadas, las sonrisas que dibujaban sus labios daban a entender que se levantarían con energías para afrontar otro día de aventuras. Robin fue la primera en levantarse tranquilamente y empezó a vestirse mientras la navegante se agarro un poco más a las mantas que la cubrían como no queriendo salir debido a lo cómoda que estaba.

-_¿Nami no piensas levantarte?_- Le comento la arqueóloga mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-_No aun no... estoy segura de que Sanji-kun se acaba de levantar, y vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo aun para que este el desayuno_ - Le regalo una sonrisa picara a su nakama y se giró mirando al techo, y con un pequeño suspiro no lo pudo evitar, empezó a pensar en él y en lo feliz que estaba desde que lo vio llegar encima de aquel gigantesco pájaro con sus otros nakamas, después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar todos juntos y había disfrutado cada día desde que volvieron al barco. Y si habían estado ya en apuros como en la isla gyojin o nada mas llegar al Nuevo Mundo y encontrarse con la Neomarina, pero nada que todos juntos no fueran capaces de superar, al menos por ahora.

Sentándose al lado de la pelirroja Robin no puedo evitarle comentar lo que ella ya sabia desde hace tiempo. - _Se nota que estas pensando en él navegante, esa sonrisa te delata._ - La miró de reojo y le puso una mano en el hombro para que se sintiera tranquila.

-_¿PENSAR EN QUIEN?!_ - No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y que se le fuera la vista hacia un lado de la habitación. -_Estoy pensando en todos, en que somos una gran familia, un poco extraña viendo quien la forma pero no podría estar en un lugar mejor en este momento Robin._ - Y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-_Tienes razón que somos una gran familia hecha por algo más que buenos nakamas... pero de la amistad al amor hay un paso querida navegante, y me da que ese paso ya lo has dado aunque no lo quieras reconocer..._ - Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. -_Se que no me equivoco Nami-san_. - Y dejo a esta sola y sin palabras.

Luffy se levanto de la cabeza del Sunny y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, empezaba a tener hambre y quizás con algo de suerte Sanji estaría ya preparando el desayuno. Al abrir la puerta se encontró al cocinero con la cabeza metida en la nevera revisando que no le faltara nada.

-_Etto.. Sanji, ¿Ya esta hecho el desayuno o es que tienes tanta hambre como yo?_ - Empezó a dibujar su sonrisa amplia. - _Por que si es lo segundo no me ganas_.

El rubio saco la cabeza de dentro y lo miro con una cara asesina, a toda velocidad cogió al moreno por su chaleco rojo y lo zarandeo. - _MIERDOSO! Creía que ya habías arrasado la nevera, ¿Dónde estabas metido?_

_-Oye Sanji suéltame, vengo de la cubierta, no pise la cocina para nada, menos ahora claro... Shishishi_

_-No se yo... algo me dice que hiciste algo, pero parece que no falta nada._ - Lo acabó soltando poco a poco y se encendió un pitillo.

En ese momento desde fuera llegaba Usopp, en su cara se podía ver su cansancio y mirando para sus dos amigos se sentó en una silla.

-_Chicos os estaba oyendo desde fuera, ¿a que venia ese grito?_. -Apoyando los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos y le preguntó al cocinero.

-_Que al levantarme no lo vi en la habitación y como es normal y conociendo a este agujero sin fondo creía que estarías a robar comida de la cocina_. - Dejo a aquellos dos solos en la mesa mientras se preparaba para empezar a hacer el desayuno para todos.

- _Luffy lleva horas fuera así que es imposible Sanji._ - El cocinero al oír esto no puedo evitar girarse mirando primero para Usopp y después para su capitán.

-_¿Como que horas fuera?_ - En ese momento el mugiwara miro para Usopp. - _¿Qué hacías a la noche por el barco?_ - El cocinero siguió haciendo el desayuno aun que esperaba una respuesta del moreno.

-_No era capaz de dormir..._ - Muy serio se quedo pensando en que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien en la torre de vigilancia durante la noche, aun que era evidente, alguien tenia que quedarse a vigilar por si pasaba algo, pero estaba tan distraído que ni lo había pensado. -_ Será mejor que vaya a avisar a los chicos de que estas haciendo el desayuno._ - Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la chica morena de su tripulación que le regalo una sonrisa al verlo.

-_Hola capitán, que madrugador estas hoy_.

-_Si...shishishi_. - Le sonrió algo forzado quería salir de allí lo antes posible para evitar las preguntas. - _Voy a avisar a los chicos para que vengan a desayunar.- Y se fue sin más_.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, ¿Luffy marchándose a avisar al resto para desayunar? ¿El ladrón de comida numero uno del barco avisando para que el resto coman?... no... eso de normal no tenia nada y aquí pasaba algo. Después de unos segundos todos comenzaron a mirarse, menos Sanji el solo tenia ojos para su Robin-chwan, esos ojos con forma de corazón.

-_¿Chicos que le pasa a Luffy?_- La chica se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de Usopp.

-_No lo sabemos, estamos tan sorprendidos como tu mi linda damisela o es simplemente tu belleza lo que me deslumbra_. - Le contesto mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor el cocinero.

-_La verdad es que llevaba horas fuera, se sentó en su sitio y no se movió hasta ahora, no lo quise molestar pero parecía una estatua, algo me dice que le paso importante._ - El tirador levanto los brazos y comenzó a estirarse evitando quedarse dormido.

Se quedaron los tres hablando unos minutos mientras empezaban a aparecer los chicos, hasta que solo faltaban Nami y Luffy. No paraban de comentar lo raro que estaba su capitán y la razón por la cual estaría así, había muchas teorías como que hacía días que no tocaban tierra o que estaría preocupado por estar en el Nuevo Mundo, hasta entro en conversación el tema de Ace aun que no era muy cómodo hablar de ello. Y hablando de la las ideas de cada uno entro Nami que se sorprendió de verlos tan serios.

-_¿Que ocurre chicos? tenéis unas caras muy serias... ¿Paso algo malo?_ - Miraba para todos pero en especial para su amiga ya que con ella tenia mas confianza y por que sabia que no le mentiría.

-_No es nada..._ - Le sonrió un poco para que se relajara. - _Es solo que Luffy esta un poco raro_.

-_Raro... Luffy siempre a sido un chico raro así que explícame eso_. - Se apoyo en la mesa mirándola.

En ese momento Chopper se adelanto a la morena. - _Pues que hoy nos ha venido a despertar para ir a desayunar, y siendo Luffy..._ - El pequeño reno se colocó al lado de Franky en la mesa que daba justo enfrente de Robin. -_ Y además según Usopp se paso gran parte de la noche sentado en la cabeza del león y nos estamos todos preguntando... ¿Qué le pasa a Luffy?_

-_¿Qué Luffy a hecho que?... Estáis de broma, todos sabemos lo egoísta que es para la comida, si pudiera desayunar el solo para comer el doble lo haría sin pensar, y a lo de pasarse la noche despierto es como pedirle a Sanji-kun que no cocine, o a Franky que no sea un manitas..._ - Ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida con lo que le estaban contando.

-_Más bien que Sanji no sea un pervertido con las mujeres_. - Zoro estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. -_ Eso si que es imposible..._

-_¿QUÉ AS DICHO MALDITO MARIMO?!_ - Sus ojos se incendiaron y fue directo a por el peliverde.

-_¡LO QUE HAS OIDO ERO-COOK!_ - Estaba apunto de desenvainar sus espadas para empezar a atacar hasta que …

Luffy apareció por la puerta, todos se giraron al verlo llegar, pero él solo estaba mirando a alguien en especial, a su navegante, a su amiga, a su nakama, a la pelirroja con la que había soñado. Ella al verlo no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, él en cambio la miro de una forma fría que ella no se esperaría nunca pero no era por que estuviera enfadado con ella sino por que seguía sin entender por que ella estaba en su sueño...

- Continuara -

_**Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo de la historia y que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo escribiendo aparte de que estéis deseando el tercero jejejeje se que es un capitulo largo pero no quería cortarlo ya que quería hacer en este capitulo que se vieran las reacciones de todos**_


	3. PASANDOSE DE LA RAYA

_**Tercer capitulo de este LuNa que me encanta escribir y espero que a todos los que lo estéis leyendo también os guste tanto como a mi, daros las gracias por leerlo y por los comentarios que me dejáis!**_

PASANDOSE DE LA RAYA

Había un silencio incomodo en la cocina, donde todos se miraban y nadie quería hablar, no por vergüenza ni por miedo sino por que estaban si palabras al ver como su capitán, ese que siempre estaba sonriendo feliz, gritando y haciendo el tonto hoy estaba mas serio de lo normal. El moreno se sentó en su lugar de siempre en la mesa, al lado de Zoro, sabia que él no le haría preguntas, y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco pero no sabia si el resto de su tripulación le diría algo. Por una vez Luffy se mantuvo callado durante el desayuno, comió lo que le sirvió Sanji y se fue tranquilamente mientras el resto seguía comiendo. Al irse su capitán todos comenzaron a hablar y en sus caras se notaba la preocupación de no entender que ocurría aun que la mas desencajada fue la navegante, que seguía pensando en aquella mirada que vio en él solo para ella.

-_Chicos, esta más claro que el agua, a Luffy le pasa algo y me da que es grave._ - Usopp se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta vigilando de que su nakama por alguna casualidad no estuviera allí detrás oyendo lo que decía.

-_Quizás esta enfermo y no nos lo quiere contar para no preocuparnos, yo podría revisarlo aun que me da un poco de miedo pedírselo._ - El pequeño doctor puso sus manos en la cabeza como pensando en como pedírselo para no enfadarlo. - _Me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo._

-_Yo podría preguntarle que le pasa aun que no tengo ganas de morir... espera, pero si ya estoy muero! Yohohoho_ - Les dijo el músico mientras se ajustaba su pañuelo azul que lleva siempre en el cuello.

-_¡BROOK NO ESTAMOS PARA TUS TONTERIAS!_ - Nami se levanto rápidamente golpeando con un puño en la mesa asustando a todos menos a Zoro y Robin. - _Si le pasa algo a Luffy quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea._ - No quería que se le notara pero estaba triste por él.

-_Oye bruja, si el capitán esta enfadado con algo o con alguien déjalo estar tranquilo, ya se le pasara con el tiempo_.- El peliverde estaba de brazos cruzados sentado aun en su silla.

-_¡MALDITO MIERDOSO NO SE TE OCURRA HABLARLE ASI A MI NAMI-SWAN!_ - El cocinero como una bala fue directo a por el espadachín.

-_¡YO DIGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA CEJITAS RIZADAS!_ - Zoro abrió su ojo y se levanto tan rápido como pudo para encarar al rubio. -_ ¡Y SOLO LE DIGO LO QUE HAY! _

_-¡LO QUE HAY ES QUE TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA PELO LECHUGA COMO LE VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI!_ - Sanji estaba incendiado, quería golpearlo hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

-_¿TU Y CUANTOS MÁS ERO-COOK?!_ - El espadachín no era menos y también quería empezar a pelear.

En ese momento unas manos brotaron de los cuerpos de los dos tapándoles la boca y sujetándolos fuerte para q no pudieran moverse. Robin tenia que pararlos como casi siempre pero esta vez no se veía aquella leve sonrisa de quien se divertía haciéndolo.

-_Nami yo pienso lo mismo que Zoro, quizás lo que necesita el capitán es un poco de tiempo para que se le pase lo que sea que lleve dentro y quizás nos lo acabe contando a todos._ - Esta vez a ella si le sonrió. -_Tranquila navegante, créeme que se le pasará_.

-_Ojala tengas razón Robin... ojala la tengas..._ - Y con un leve suspiro la pelirroja recogió su plato y se fue para su habitación.

Y así pasaron tres días en los que Luffy evitaba estar con la gente lo máximo posible, sobretodo con Nami, aun que no podía evitar verla a la hora de desayunar, comer o cenar, pero después intentaba estar lo mas alejado posible, seguía sin descifrar aquel maldito sueño que lo tenia perturbado y no era por que no lo intentara, se pasaba el día entero pensando en que podía significar. Pero en un día solado con pocas nubes en el cielo y solo más mar en el horizonte Zoro se le acerco por detrás y se sentó a su lado, se encontraban en la parte delantera del barco mientras el resto estaba dentro, bueno... casi todos, había una pelirroja que con la escusa de controlar la ruta y el tiempo estaba fuera vigilando a un moreno con sombrero de paja.

-_Oye Luffy, dice Sanji que hoy no habrá carne para cenar..._ - Le comento el espadachín con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-_Esta bien saberlo... gracias Zoro_.- Luffy tenia la cabeza gacha y dibujaba figuras con los dedos usando el barco como lienzo, se le notaba distraído.

-_Pues si que estas mal como para decirte que no habrá carne y solo me digas eso..._ - Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que lo oyera su nakama. - _¿Me quieres decir que te ocurre de una vez o tengo que decirte que ya no queda mas comida para que me respondas?_ - Y golpeo la espalda de Luffy para q se animara a hablar.

-_¿COMO QUE NO QUEDA MAS COMIDA?_ - Ahora si, esta vez el mugiwara respondió a lo que le decía su amigo.

-_Es broma idiota, aun queda comida para unos días, la comida no es lo importante ahora, sino tu y la tontería que estas haciendo._ - El peliverde abrió el ojo y lo miró de arriba abajo. - _Llevas días raro en el que no hablas con nadie y solo duermes, comes y vienes aquí, así que ya es hora de que me cuentes que te ocurre._

-_No me pasa nada... solo estoy algo preocupado por estar en el Nuevo Mundo, aquí hay enemigos muy fuertes..._ - Le contesto mientras volvía a hacer dibujos en la cubierta.

-_Deberías pedirle clases a Usopp de como mentir por que lo haces fatal cabeza de chorlito_. - Y volvió a golpear la espalda de su capitán. - _Me quieres contar la verdad de una vez..._ - Zoro estaba serio quería una respuesta clara fuera cual fuera.

-_Es solo una tontería... nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte..._ - Se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-_Tontería ehh... ¿Quieres saber que es una tontería?, lo que hace la bruja que tenemos detrás, lleva todos estos días vigilándote sin parar preguntándose que te ocurre_. - Se la señalo con la cabeza.

-_Se que lo hace y no me molesta_. - Con su haki podía saber donde estaba cada uno en el barco en cada momento así que sabia perfectamente que todos estos días lo había estado vigilado.

-_Pues si es una tontería lo que te pasa cuéntamelo, no soy un profesional como Chopper o Usopp pero lo puedo intentar._. - Y poso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

En ese momento Luffy le conto todo lo del sueño, que había recordado a Ace, su muerte, su sufrimiento,… y que en su sueño aparecía Nami y que ella también desaparecía, y que por eso llevaba estos últimos días extraño, por que se preguntaba por que estaba ella en ese sueño. En ese momento el peliverde agacho su rostro y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-_Así que es eso... me dan ganas de darte el pésame... es verdad lo que decía Chopper, estas enfermo..._ - Zoro estaba tapándose la cara y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-_¿CÓMO QUE ENFERMO?¿QUE ME PASA ZORO?¿ES GRAVE?_- Estaba todo preocupado por lo que le decía su amigo. -_¡DIME QUE ME PASA!_

-_A ver como te lo explico de una forma que tu cerebro de goma lo pueda entender.._.- Se puso a pensar el espadachín. - _Luffy sabes que no es la primera vez que se llevaban a alguien a la fuerza de la tripulación, como a Robin obligándola o a la misma Nami._

-_Etto..si, pero cuando eso pasa las rescatamos a las dos, somos nakamas y es nuestra obligación, no podemos permitirnos perderlas ni a ellas ni a nadie._ - Se quito el sombrero y lo poso en el suelo para mirar mas claramente al peliverde.

-_Si pero hay una diferencia entre rescatar a Robin y rescatar a Nami, bueno en rescatar a Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook,… y rescatar a Nami, por lo menos para ti._

-_No hay ninguna diferencia, para mi todos sois iguales, todos somos nakamas y daría mi vida por todos, no se por que dices eso..._ - Se sentía algo ofendido por las palabras de su nakama, como si no fuera a darlo todo por cada uno de ellos.

-_Te hare una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad ¿vale Luffy?_. - Quería dejarle claro lo que pensaba y que así su capitán también lo tuviera. - _¿Y si ahora secuestraran a cualquiera de la tripulación a excepción de Nami y se los llevara para siempre?, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, ya esta todo perdido, ya no quedará solución._

-_¡IRIA HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO PARA PATEARLE EL TRASERO Y PAGARA POR LO QUE HABIA HECHO ESTA CLARO!_ - El moreno se enfado por la pregunta y por la idea de que eso pudiera pasar.

-_¿Y si en vez de cualquiera de la tripulación fuera Nami a la que se llevaran para siempre sin que pudieras hacer nada para impedirlo al igual que perdiste a Ace?_- Se lo preguntó sabiendo la reacción que tendría así que se alejo un poco de su capitán.

-_¡LO MATO!_ - Lo soltó al momento, sin pensar, como si ni él mismo se esperara que diría eso, para Luffy no había nada peor que humillar aun enemigo y dejarlo vivo con la vergüenza de perder pero si alguien se llevaba a Nami como se llevo a su hermano cruzaría la raya y mataría al hombre o mujer que se le ocurriera hacerlo, no habría perdón posible ni lugar donde esconderse.

-_Y hay tienes tu respuesta capitán, eso es lo que significa tu sueño... no puedes permitirte perder a Nami._ - Con un sonrisa Zoro se levanto despacio cogiendo el sombrero de paja y colocándoselo en la cabeza a su amigo. - _Luffy... aun que me duela admitirlo, por que créeme que me duele y creo que estas loco... estas enamorado de la bruja antipática y ros mona._ - Y se alejo por la cubierta para ir a entrenarse un rato.

-_''¿QUÉ ESTOY ENAMORADO...?''_- Girándose lentamente miró a la pelirroja que a su vez también lo estaba mirando a él. - _''Entonces es eso lo que significo mi sueño...?_ - Ella le sonrió un poco aun que con precaución por que no sabía como reaccionaria y si le volvería a girar la cara para no verla. En ese momento el moreno también le sonrió pero con más ganas que nunca, estaba feliz aun que no sabia que hacer ahora que se había dado cuenta gracias a Zoro que estaba enamorado.

-Continuara-

_**Sorpresa! jejeje no me esperaba subir este capitulo tan rápido pero estoy enganchado a escribir esta historia además que en unos días no podre hacerlo por que tengo otras cosas, pero cuando pueda me pondré con el cuarto, lo prometo. xD**_


	4. ¿Y AHORA QUE DEBO HACER?

**_Cuarto capitulo de esta historia! Tenia ya muchas ganas de seguir y por lo que puede ver a vosotros también y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO! Espero más jejejee Me habéis mencionado que os a gustado Zoro xD_**

¿Y AHORA QUE DEBO HACER?

Nami vio aquella sonrisa dibujada en el moreno, una sonrisa que era para ella como un regalo después de pasar estos últimos tres días espiándolo para intentar averiguar la razón por la cual estaba mal, y no sabia lo que le diría el antipático de Zoro, aquel hombre tan serio con todo el mundo y que no hacia más que insultarla, pero por un segundo quiso darle un beso en la frente para darle las gracias, por supuesto que no lo haría ni admitiría que por una fracción de tiempo lo había pensado, pero la verdad es que había conseguido que su nakama volviera a estar bien y sobretodo que volviera a estar feliz.

Mientras tanto Luffy se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pelirroja. Ella estaba al lado de las escaleras mirándolo fijamente, pero una sesión extraña lo empezó a inundar cuanto mas se acercaba a aquella mujer, algo que hacia que dejara de sonreír como antes, que su estomago estuviera revuelto y empezara a sudar sin parar, lo que no comprendía para nada, quería acercarse a ella y a la vez salir corriendo, quería hablarle y a la vez tenia miedo a hacerlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a su lado y mantenía una sonrisa forzada, ella iba a decirle algo pero siguió caminando y se metió dentro del Sunny sin darle opciones a la navegante para que soltara ni una sola silaba por su boca.

-_''¿Pero a este que le pasa ahora?... pensé que vendría a hablarme, venia directo hacía mi y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...''_ - Fue lo primero que pensó nada más ver como se cerraba la puerta detrás del capitán.- _''¿Será que aun esta mal...? Esto es cada vez más raro''_

Mientras tanto el moreno después de cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella de espaldas con la cabeza gacha y una mano apoyada en su sombrero para que no se le cayera al suelo.

-_¿PERO QUE ME PASA?_ - Notaba aquellas nauseas en el estomago y como su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-_Eso nos preguntamos todos mierdoso, que te estará pasando por la cabeza para que estés así..._ -El cocinero estaba fregando los platos, tenia un pitillo en la boca y estaba con la camisa blanca remangada para evitar mojarla.

-_Oh Sanji! Shishishi ...no te preocupes, ya estoy bien._ - Levantando la cabeza y con su sonrisa se acerco al rubio. -_No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí._

El rubio se sorprendió al ver que su nakama le estaba sonriendo como hacia siempre, por lo menos antes de que estuviera en su burbuja de soledad que él solo se había formado.

_-¿Ya estas bien entonces?... pues menos mal, nos tenias a todos preocupados._ - A algunos más que otros, eso lo sabia bien, sobretodo por alguien en especial. - _¿Se puede saber por que estabas tan raro?_ - Por un segundo paro con los platos y lo miró, en las mejillas de su capitán había un color rojizo al que no le quiso dar importancia.

-_Por un sueño, pero Zoro ya me dijo por que era y me quede más tranquilo shishishi... Aun que ahora me pregunto otra cosa..._ - El mugiwara puso una mano en su nuca y la otra encima de su estomago.

-_¡¿POR UN MALDITO SUEÑO ESTABAS ASI?!_- Definitivamente paro con lo que estaba haciendo para darle un golpe en la cabeza. -_¡TU ERES IDIOTA!_ - Del golpe dejo al moreno temblando unos segundos.

-_Oye! Eso duele.._.- Era mentira, al ser de goma no sentía dolor alguno pero quería que el cocinero se relajara un poco. -_ Y lo del sueño es que..._ - Escondió sus ojos debajo del sombrero y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de su nakama. -_ Bueno, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Sanji, con lo que me dijo antes Zoro estoy bien._

-_A saber lo que te habrá dicho el marimo ese, pero ahora no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no vuelvas a alejarte por que somos nakamas y nos preocupamos todos por todos!._ - El cocinero decía la verdad, cada uno de ellos se preocupaba por el resto, pero durante estos días había notado que cierta pelirroja se preocupaba más de lo normal por su capitán y esto lo estaba enfureciendo.

-_Tranquilo que no volverá a pasar..._ - Y con una pequeña sonrisa acabo de alejarse y abrir la puerta para ir en dirección al acuario.

-_¡¿TRANQUILO?! ¡CONTIGO ES IMPOSIBLE MIERDOSO!_ - Le gritó mientras se iba intentando que el moreno lo oyera.

De camino al acuario mantenía una sonrisa, aun que en su cabeza también pensaba en que tendría que pedirle perdón a todos por alejarse de ellos, por no decirle lo que le pasaba, pero es que no era para nada fácil hablar de aquello, sobretodo por que era el tema de su hermano y eso era duro siempre. Pero ahora ese tema se convertía en otro, en el que había otra persona tan especial como lo era Ace, y esa era Nami, la chica que no podría perder por nada del mundo, pero era una sensación mucho más que extraña. Él ya sentía que no podía perderla, pero ni a ella ni a nadie, todos sus nakamas eran además sus amigos, con los que había luchado, con los que se reía, con los que vivía cada día, pero según el peliverde ella era más especial... era que estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo había estado, la verdad es que no sabia ni lo que significaba realmente ni que tenia que hacer ahora. Al llegar vio los peces de frente y se sentó en el sofá circular lo mas alejado que pudo de la puerta.

-_''Enamorado... ¿Qué es estar enamorado?... Según me conto Ace de pequeño es cuando quieres darle besos a una chica...pero no se yo si...''_ -Se imaginó dándole un pequeño beso a Nami, y dentro de él había una guerra inmensa, entre que no le parecía tan mala idea,que era algo que le sorprendió pensarlo y imaginarse que después de eso ella le rompería el cráneo de un golpe. - _''Seguro que si se lo doy es capaz de querer pegarme sin parar y eses golpes si que duelen...''_ - En sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación del dolor que sentiría pero a la vez no podía evitar sonrojarse. -_ ''O quizás no... Shishishi, pero es que yo no se que tengo que hacer, a mi nunca me interesaron las chicas, para mi todas son iguales, solo quieren comprarse cosas, ponerse guapas que no se como lo hacen y en el caso de Nami tener todo el dinero posible aun que nos lo quite a los demás...''_ - Empezó a rascarse la cabeza y se tumbo sobre el sofá haciendo que sin querer la cabeza chocara con la cristalera. - _¿Y ahora que debo hacer?..._ - Se le escapó en alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-_¡Oye Luffy! ¡Me a dicho Sanji que ya estas bien!_ - Era el tirador que se acercaba andando tranquilamente y a su lado un pequeño reno que se dirigía corriendo para saltan encima de su amigo y abrazarlo. - _Luffy por fin! Nos tenias muy preocupados, ¿pero ahora ya estas bien no?_- El pequeño doctor no lo quería soltar mientras le sonreía sin parar.

-_Si ya esta todo normal chicos shishishi , ¿que os parece si nos vamos para la fuera a jugar?_ - Tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con sus dos nakamas después de estos días, además así se dejaría de pensar durante un tiempo en aquella nueva pregunta. Y con una sonrisa levanto al pequeño reno poniéndolo en el suelo.

-_¡ SIIIIIII !_ - Los ojos de Chopper brillaban como dos estrellas de la emoción.

-_¡Claro Luffy! además tengo muchas historias que contaros sobre las aventuras del gran capitán Usopp!_. - El tirador puso su brazo sobre los hombros su capitán y a esté también se le iluminaron los ojos.

Y así los tres se fueron cantando y pasarlo bien en dirección a la cubierta. Pero había otra persona en el barco que no podría decirse que lo estaba pasando tan bien, alguien que estaba junto a sus mandarinos intentando no pensar en nada pero que era inevitable, lo tenia en su mente y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría de hay, pero esto era algo que no entendía, solo era Luffy, el idiota que no hacia mas que molestarla y meterla en líos, el que era un egoísta y que por decisión propia la había dejado sola durante dos años, ¿por que preocuparse tanto por él?

-_''No lo entiendo... por que tengo a ese idiota metido en mi cabeza, ni que fuera para tanto...''_ - Recogía una mandarina tras otra con mucho cuidado. - _''Además que ahora ya esta bien, ya sonríe y parece feliz, por lo menos cuando me sonrió lo parecía... ''_ - Aquel sonrojo volvió a sus dulces mejillas como cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. - _''¿PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS PASO DE LARGO? ¿YO QUE LE HICE?''_ - La fruta del mismo color de su pelo que sostenía en su mano la arrancó con fuerza, con rabia del árbol y la colocó en la misma cesta donde estaban las otras. - _'' Si le hice algo que me lo diga y punto, yo no le pienso ir detrás a preguntar a ese baka''_ - En el momento que iba a irse con la cesta pudo ver a su amiga caminando hacia ella.

- _Nami-san veo que ya te vas, y eso que tenia ganas de hablar un ratito contigo... es una pena_. -La morena le sonrió un poco y comenzó a girarse para irse de allí.

-_No Robin, podemos hablar igual, dime que era lo que querías_. - Volvió a dejar la cesta en el suelo y se fueron hacia las tumbonas donde muchos días las dos se acostaban a tomar el sol mientras Sanji les traía una bebida refrescante para matar el calor.

-_¿Ya has visto al capitán?_ - Le sonrió a su nakama

-_Si... lo vi entrar hace un poco..._ - La pelirroja agarró con cuidado un mechón de su pelo colocándolo detrás de su oreja mientras se giraba para mirar el mar. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que le hablaran de él.

-_Entonces ya sabes que esta como siempre... bueno, mas o menos..._- Y la sonrisa de la arqueóloga se transformó a una más astuta.

-_¿Qué quieres decir con ese ``mas o menos´´ ?_ - La navegante no puedo evitar girarse de nuevo para mirarla. - _¿Acaso estuviste hablando con Luffy?_

-_No, no hable con él, la verdad es que ni si quiera me vio._ - La morena cruzo las piernas mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa. - _Cuando salía de nuestra habitación lo pude ver ir hacia el acuario, llevaba una sonrisa dibujada, y estaba algo distraído..._- Puso una de sus manos encima de las de la navegante en señal de complicidad.

-_No se donde ves lo raro Robin... si ya esta bien lo normal es que este a sonreír y no me extraña lo de que estuviera distraído sabiendo como es ese idiota... _- Le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-Lo extraño mi querida Nami-san es que estaba... sonrojado_. - Y soltando una leve risa la miró fijamente a los ojos como para confirmarle lo que sabia que pensaría ahora que se lo contaba.

En ese momento la joven recordó de nuevo ese momento en que lo vio acercarse a ella, no se había dado cuenta antes pero era verdad, debajo de aquel sombrero de paja y aquella sonrisa había unas mejillas coloradas que antes no estaban, y eso le hizo preguntarse si era por ella, pero era imposible, la simple idea de que él se pusiera así por ella era una locura... o tal vez no...

En ese mismo momento una puerta se abrió y de allí comenzaron a salir tres nakamas cantando y bailando apoyados los unos en los otros. Brook que estaba con su guitarra sentado en las escaleras mientras componía una canción al verlos llegar decidió unirse a ellos para que sus canticos fueran acompañados de su música, y Franky que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de estribor también se unió a la fiesta que tenían montada bailando mientras gritaba SUPER! Pero en un momento el mugiwara tropezó sin querer haciendo que callera sobre la cubierta, no se había hecho daño, claramente, así que iba a levantarse con una gran carcajada pero cuando se dio cuenta unos preciosos ojos marrones lo estaban observando, eran de la pelirroja de su tripulación y en una de sus manos le tapaba la boca ya que intentaba aguantarse la risa después de semejante golpe. Y como si nada empezó a notar otra vez aquella sensación de nauseas y de querer salir corriendo, pero no era lo único que sentía, ya que su cara lo decía todo.

-_''¡ES CIERTO! ¡ES POR MI QUE SE PONE ASÍ!'_' - Nami se fijo como aquellas mejillas cada segundo que la miraban mas rojas se ponían. -_''¡¿TIENE VERGÜENZA?!''_ - Y entonces fue ella la que comenzó a ruborizarse y querer salir corriendo del barco, pero no solo del barco, sino que quería estar al otro lado del mundo si pudiera.

-Continuara-

_**Al final pude hacer este capitulo un poco antes jejeje esta Nami y este Luffy... lo que hace tener vergüenza jejeje en el caso de él no saber ni lo que era tenerla de lo inocente que es y ella no querer reconerlo xD intentar hacer a un Luffy algo más maduro aprendiendo a reconocer sus sentimientos reconozco que es dificil ehh jejeje**_


	5. EXPLICAME QUE ES EL AMOR

**_Aquí va el quinto capitulo! En el anterior deje a esos dos sonrojados jejejej Y otra vez MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC Y POR CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME DEJAIS POR QUE ME ANIMA MUCHISMO! Que lo disfrutéis!_**

EXPLICAME QUE ES EL AMOR

Poniendo su mano firmemente en el suelo consiguió levantarse sin problemas mientras escondía su cara debajo del sombrero, aun que tenia aquella sensación en el cuerpo no podía evitar ni por un segundo sentirse bien, incomodo... pero bien, y como pudo acabo por sonreír y saludar con una mano a la pelirroja que al igual que él estaba ruborizada por el situación, no comprendía por que se ponía así tampoco y nada más ver aquella sonrisa que le estaba dedicando el moreno se giró rápido, no podía verlo por que sabia que se pondría peor, y en su cabeza solo cabían tres palabras... _''NO PUEDE SER''_

Mientras tanto la arqueóloga que estaba justo al lado de su nakama no pudo evitar reírse viendo a su amiga así, estaba tan roja que parecía que le iba a pasar algo en cualquier momento, ya era imposible que volviera a negar sus sentimientos por el chico de goma por muy idiota que lo llamara o por muchas veces que lo golpeara por hacer tonterías, esa chica de cabello largo del color del sol estaba enamorada.

-_Nami-san, ¿que te parece si entramos?..._ - Una mano apareció en el hombro de la navegante señalándole la puerta y al seguirla con la mirada pudo ver como la morena le sonreía con complicidad, lo decía para ayudarla a salir de allí y que nadie se fijara en que tenia aquel color en sus mejillas.

-_Bue... buena idea Robin, vamos para dentro, que aun tengo que revisar unos mapas..._ - La navegante se levanto a la vez que la morena y disimulando como pudo las dos entraron en el Sunny sin decir palabras.

Los chicos continuaron su juerga durante un par de horas más hasta que Sanji los llamo para ir a cenar. Hoy tendrían un plato especial para celebrar de alguna forma que su capitán volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, y mientras entraban de uno en uno para empezar a sentarse por coincidencias del destino quiso que Luffy y Nami se sentaran uno enfrente del otro. Esta iba a ser una cena bien larga para los dos, pero muy divertida también para otros dos que sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos. Comenzaron a comer y las brazos del moreno ya empezaron a volar en todas direcciones para robarle la comida a todos... a casi todos más bien, había un plato que no quería tocar, ni mirar, intentaba pensar que no estaba allí sentada delante de él pero era como nadar contra corriente y no podía evitar mirarla de reojo alguna que otra vez. Ella intentaba concentrarse en mirar solo para su plato, una ensalada que parecía exquisita pero que a la pelirroja le costaba comer, ella al igual que su nakama en ciertas ocasiones también lo miraba a escondidas y en uno de esos momentos sus ojos se cruzaron.

-_''¡ME ESTA MIRANDO...!''_ - Puso levemente su mano sobre su frente intentando ocultar sus ojos pero no había nada que ocultara su sonrisa en aquellos labios.

-_''¡OH NO, ME DESCUBRIO!''_ - Por instinto se preparo para que la pelirroja le golpeara en la cabeza, era una tontería, por mirarla no estaba haciendo nada malo pero algo le decía que lo haría.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto menos una morena y un peliverde, que llevaban desde el principio vigilándolos para ver que ocurría. Al ver esa escena la mujer comenzó a reírse de una forma dulce mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para verlos mejor, mientras el espadachín que estaba con los brazos cruzados estiro su brazo y cogió su sake intentando disimular la risa que le provocaban ver a Luffy con esa cara de sufrimiento. Cierto tiempo después el doctor del barco se fijo que sus dos nakamas tenían un color muy rojo en sus rostros y eso lo preocupo.

-_¡Nami! ¡Luffy! ¿estáis bien? tenéis un color muy rojo, espero que no tengáis fiebre._ - El pequeño reno saltó de su silla y camino hacia su nakamas.

En ese momento el resto de la tripulación puso su ojos sobre ellos, y también se dieron cuenta de que las palabras de Chopper era ciertas, se les notaba que tenían ese color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-_¡Es verdad Yohoho! ¡Están más rojos que los tomates de la ensalada de Nami-san yohoho!_- Se reía Brook mientras se levantaba.

-_¡NAMI-SWAN! ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE MI HERMOSA DAMISELA?_ - Como un tornado el cocinero fue directo a ver que le ocurría a su chica pelirroja.

-_¡Oye que Luffy también parece que esta mal!¡ Podías preocuparte por él también!_- El tirador le recriminaba al rubio mientras este no le hacia caso ya que solo tenia ojos para la pelirroja.

-_Usopp, es como hablar con una pared... no pierdas el tiempo con el ero-cook!_ -El peliverde acabo de tomar el sake que le quedaba, a conciencia que era el ultimo, ya acerco la botella a su ojo para intentar ver el interior.

-_¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO MALDITO?!_ - En esta ocasión el cocinero si que escucho lo que le decían, y no era nada nuevo ya que esas palabras venían del peliverde.

-_¡HE DICHO QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡¿O ERES SORDO?!_ - Posó con fuerza la botella vacía encima de la mesa.

-_¡Chicos tranquilos! lo que menos hace falta ahora es que os pongáis a pelear._ - Chopper puso su mano encima del moreno para ver si era fiebre el problema de su nakama. -_Pues... yo diría que no tienes fiebre Luffy..._ - Ahora puso su mano en la frente de la navegante con cuidado.- _Y... tu tampoco Nami... no se por que estáis así... tendré que aceros unas pruebas._

-_¡CHOPPER DEJAME! Estoy bien solo tengo que descansar..._ - Y así aun ruborizada se marcho lo más rápido posible para su habitación.

-_Si Chopper no te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada... shishishi_ - Él también se levantó pero en vez de irse para la habitación de los chicos decidió que era mejor tomar un poco el aire.

Después de eso los que seguían allí presentes empezaron a recoger la mesa, las caras eran muy diversas, desde las mas tranquilas como Zoro y Robin, las risas de Brook y Franky ya que se imaginaban la razón para cual sus nakamas estaban así, el enfado de Sanji ver a su hermosa damisela avergonzada y la cara de leve preocupación de Usopp y Chopper. Al acabar la mayoría se fue a dormir, menos Zoro que le tocaba guardia, para muchos una locura dejar que la hiciera de vez en cuando ya que se dormía con mucha facilidad, pero claramente nadie iba a ofrecerse en su lugar. Saliendo por la puerta pudo a ver como su nakama tenia el sombrero en sus manos, y estaba sentado en las escaleras de su derecha.

-_¡Oye Luffy! ya es tarde, ¿no crees que deberías irte a dormir?_- Se acercó al moreno mientras apoyaba una de sus mano en la empuñadora de una de sus katanas. -_ Además después de lo que paso dentro te vendría bien relajarte un poco_. - El espadachín tenia una sonrisa de lado.

-_Es que... no tengo sueño la verdad... shishishi_ - Se levanto y se colocó a la altura de su nakama. - _¿Puedo estar contigo en la guardia...? Así también me aseguro de que no te duermas vigilando shishishi_. - Tenía una sonrisa divertida en la que se podían verse todos su dientes de lo amplia que era.

-_¡EYYY! ¡QUE PUEDO ESTAR DESPIERTO SI QUIERO!_ - Lo miró con cara de asesino y sus dientes parecía que se habían convertido en colmillos.

El mugiwara se reía de su nakama mientras comenzaba a subir hacia el puesto de vigilancia, mientras tanto el espadachín no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza sabiendo que sería una noche larga si tenia que soportar a aquel idiota y acabó siguiéndolo para subir también. Al llegar arriba el moreno se sentó en la barandilla, había bastante altura hasta la cubierta pero se trataba de Luffy así que no valía la pena preocuparse, en cambio Zoro se sentó en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared y se relajaba.

-_Zoro... gracias..._ - Se giró hacia su amigo y le levanto el pulgar.

-_¿Por que me das las gracias idiota...?_ - El peliverde lo miraba fijamente con aire serio. -_No hice nada para que me des las gracias..._

-_Si que lo hiciste shishi... sino fuera por ti seguiría pensando en lo que soñé y no sabría lo que sentía por Nami aun que... sigo sin entenderlo la verdad... Shishishi_ - El moreno se reía mientras sujetaba su sombrero desde atrás.

-_Ah, es eso... no tienes por que darme las gracias... sigo pensando que estas loco por enamorarte de esa bruja, pero tu sabrás..._- Cerró su ojo mientras volvía acomodarse contra la pared.

-_¿Por qué dices que estoy loco?... Yo no lo elegí... que yo sepa..._ - Agacho la cabeza pensativo.

-_No dije que eligieras enamorarte de ella... eso no se controla..._ - Volvió a mirar para su capitán. - _Eso es cosa de tu corazón... como diría el pervertido de Sanji, es cosa del ``AMOR´´.._. -Empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a lado.

-_¿Cosa del amor...?_ - Rascó su nariz con un dedo mientras en su cara se veía su ignorancia del tema. - _Etto... Zoro... Explícame que es el amor..._ - Saliendo de la barandilla se colocó delante de su nakama.

-_¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE YO ESO?!_ - Le gritó nada más levantarse después de aquella pregunta. - _¿Por qué crees que yo voy a saber sobre eso...?_ _A mi no me interesan las mujeres... son una distracción para mi..._ - Se apoyó con sus manos en la barandilla que había dejado el moreno mientras intentaba poner una expresión seria, aun que su cara comenzó a ponerse roja por momentos.

-_Pues no se... pero más que yo seguro que sabes, así que por favor explícamelo..._ - Tenía cara de pena y se había entrelazado las manos en señal de suplica. - _Por favor Zoro..._

Como por instinto no pudo evitar levantar el puño y golpearlo en la cabeza bastante fuerte, sabía que golpearlo no cambiaria nada pero por lo menos se quedaba a gusto. Girándose para mirar a su nakama se sentó con las piernas cruzas y lo arrastro con él.

-_Luffy... no se como explicarte lo que es... cada uno... se enamora de una forma diferente_. - El espadachín carraspeaba y movía muchísimo las manos, y en su rostro se veía lo rojo que estaba y incomodo que se sentía. - _Cuando te enamoras... sientes algo dentro que te dice que esa persona es lo más importante que tienes... y cuando te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin esa persona... eso es amor..._ - El peliverde se cruzo de brazos y tenia los ojos cerrados con la cabeza baja pero aun estaba sonrojado.

-_Entonces... yo... ¿Amo a Nami?_. - Las mejillas del mugiwara también comenzaron a ponerse del mismo color que las de su nakama.

-_Yo diría que si Luffy... pero eso solo lo puedes saber tu..._ - Abrió el ojo y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. -_ Por eso creo que estas loco, la verdad más que loco... tu estas enfermo por amar a esa mujer._ - Y con una leve sonrisa volvió a mover su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO! - El moreno estaba rojo como la camisa que llevaba puesta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirando para el peliverde. _- ¿Y tu nunca amaste a nadie Zoro...?_

Ahora era el espadachín el que estaba más que rojo y agarraba fuerte una de sus espadas. -_¡A TI ESO NO TE INTERESA IDIOTA!_ -Y le giró la cara al joven que tenia enfrente a él. -_¡PREOCUPATE DE QUE ELLA TAMBIEN ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!_ - No debería haberlo dicho pero lo soltó sin pensar y más sabiendo lo inocente que era Luffy con ese tema y que ahora posiblemente lo mataría a preguntas.

-_¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE NAMI ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI?!_ - El corazón del capitán empezó a acelerarse de tal forma que menos mal que era de goma por que sino le pasaría algo. -_¡¿PERO COMO QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI?!_

Sin mediar palabra el peliverde lo dio una bofetada. - _Antes de nada... tranquilízate o te dará algo._ - Volvía a cruzar sus brazos pero esta vez antes se levanto del suelo. - _Mira que eres lento de entendederas... en la cena tanto tu como Nami estabais muy rojos... ¿Tengo razón?_

-_Mmmm... !SIII!, estábamos los dos muy rojos... ¿pero que tiene que ver?_ - También se levanto y se colocó al lado de su nakama mientras se agarraba el mentón.

-_Lo dicho... más lento no puedes ser..._ - Suspiró el peliverde en señal de resignación. - _¿Por qué estabas tan rojo Luffy?_

-_Es que... no se... me sentía raro... en el momento que nos miramos me dio un escalofrió que me hacia estar feliz pero a la vez no podía verla otra vez... Shishishi._ - Le sonreía a su confidente aun que una gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

-_A eso le llaman tener vergüenza cerebro de goma... y a la histérica esa le pasaba lo mismo contigo._

-_¡¿ELLA TAMBIEN TENIA VERGÜENZA?! ¡¿PERO YO QUE LE HICE PARA QUE TENGA VERGÜENZA DE MI?!_ - Sus ojos estaban como platos y al segundo parecía que le iban a salir volando del semejante golpe que el espadachín le había dado en la nuca.

-_¡TU DE VERDAD QUE TE LAS GANAS POR IDIOTA!_ - El puño de Zoro estaba completamente morado y parecía como si saliera un fino humo de su mano después del golpe. -_¡SI TENIA VERGÜENZA ERA POR QUE SIENTE LO MISMO QUE TU!_ - Sentía que estaba hablando con un niño al que había que explicarle todo.

-_¿Entonces... Nami... de verdad esta enamorada de mi...?_ - En su cara una sonrisa comenzaba a florecer y un pensamiento bastante hermoso se metió en su mente. - _Zoro y ahora... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Shishishi._

-Continuara-

_**Espero que os haya gustado jejejeje en el próximo capitulo se verá que piensa Nami de todo esto que esta pasando! Ojala dejen comentarios xD**_


	6. ME DAS MUCHAS RAZONES

_**Sexto capitulo jejejej antes de nada como siempre daros las GRACIAS y en segundo lugar después de reflexionarlo un poco... quizás haya un poquito de ZoRo! esta historia es LuNa así que a la otra pareja la dejare de fondo y más que nada se verá en el final. Después de esto solo queda decir que disfrutéis de mis delirios xD**_

ME DAS MUCHAS RAZONES

El espadachín de los sombrero de paja no se podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con su capitán, ya bastante incomodo había sido hasta ahora tener que explicarle los sentimientos que tenia por la dichosa navegante y explicarle que ella también sentía lo mismo como para que ahora el idiota ese le preguntara que tenia que hacer.

-_¿De verdad Luffy?... ¿De verdad hace falta que te lo explique?._.. - Puso una mano en su rostro de la desesperación.

-_¡SIII! yo no se que tengo que hacer ahora y_ … - El moreno apoyó sus dos brazos cruzados sobre el barandilla y escondió la mitad de su rostro en ellos. - _soy un torpe..._

-_Que eres torpe lo sabemos todos idiota... pero no tienes por que ponerte así._ - Aquella mano que antes estaba en su cara ahora estaba en la espalda de su nakama. -_ Además piensa en esto, tan torpe como eres..._ - Se acercó un poco a su oído para que lo oyera bien. -_ La enamoraste... así que... ¡ARRIBA ESE ANIMO!_ - Y esta vez golpeo su espalda con fuerza para que dejara de tener aquella cara de melancolía.

-_Ya pero... ¿Y si hago algo mal?._.. - Aun que volvió a ponerse recto escondía sus ojos detrás de su sombrero.

-_Escucha bien cerebro de goma, lo único que tienes que hacer es muy simple..._ - Lo agarró fuerte del hombro y lo zarandeo un poco para que lo mirara a la cara. - _Solamente tienes que ir junto ella y decirle lo que sientes... estoy seguro que te dirá que ella siente lo mismo por ti._ - Le sonrió a su amigo aun que por dentro estaba pensando. -_'' Bueno de esa mujer se puede esperar cualquier cosa...''_

-_¡¿SOLO TENGO QUE HACER ESO?!_ - Sus ojos se iluminaron y empezó a sonreír. -_¡PUES VOY AHORA MISMO!_ - Iba a empezar a estirar el brazo cuando la mano del peliverde lo agarro del cuello.

-_¡¿TU ERES TONTO? TIENE QUE ESTAR DORMIDA!_ - Parecía que se iba a comer al moreno en cualquier momento hasta que empezó a relajarse. - Yo ya no se por que pregunto... - Lo acabo por soltar y se colocó pegado a la pared de espaldas.

-_Shishishi... Si, será mejor que espere a que salga el sol para decírselo_. - Poniendo una mano en la cabeza sobre su sombrero y otra en la cintura el moreno le sonrío al espadachín.

Mientras en otro lugar del barco, una pelirroja de ojos castaños estaba tumbada sobre su cama, tapada con unas mantas aun despierta y no por que no hubiese intentado dormir, pero después de lo ocurrido aquel día su cabeza no hacia más que pensar si lo que estaba pasando era real, si de verdad aquel chico estaba enamorado de ella y si ella de verdad se había enamorado de ese idiota de goma como lo llamaba cada vez que esté hacia algo que no debía. Si era así debería haber alguna razón para que se enamorada de él, algo que diera sentido a lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo a gritos y más cuando todo le daba que pensar que era la mayor locura de su vida.

-_''Luffy... ¿Por qué tu?...''_ - Miró hacia su derecha un segundo para ver si su nakama seguía despierta, pero esta tenia los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa, algo que le hizo pensar que si aquella morena de ojos azules estaba soñando tenia que ser algo hermoso. - _''Se que eres un gran chico... la verdad que tienes un corazón más que grande... darías lo que fuera por cada uno de nosotros... lo darías todo por una causa que fuera justa aun que no tuvieras por que hacerlo..''_. - Pensó en los últimos acontecimientos, pensó en muchas de las aventuras que habían tenido desde que ella se convirtió en su nakama, en todas aquellas batallas, en todas las veces que ella creía que estaba todo perdido y él aparecía para salvarlos, para seguir luchando. -_'' Lo diste todo siempre y se que seguirás haciéndolo pero... ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti Luffy?..._'' - Suspiró muy levemente mientras acarició su cabello. - _''Cuando nos conocimos me pareciste una presa fácil en mi objetivo... uno más al que robarle para salvarme, para salvar a Nojiko, a Genzo, a mi pueblo,… te fui conociendo y me empezó a costar dar ese paso... pero lo di...te acabe traicionando como la ladrona que era y vas tu y ¿Qué haces?... me sigues, sabiendo que te había hecho eso y me sigues, diciéndote que te fueras y te quedaste...''_ - En su rostro una lagrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos. -_'' idiota... más que idiota...''_ - Con su mano empezó a limpiar aquellas lagrimas. - _''después fue Arlong el que me traiciono y todo estaba perdido... estaba hundida en mi misma, llena de rabia, llena de ira, pero...''_ - Recordó aquella mano parando las puñadas a su brazo donde antes estaba la marca del gyojin causante de su sufrimiento. - _''Apareciste... sin decir nada, sin tener un motivo, porque no te importaba todo lo que había pasado, solo me viste sufrir y yo... te pedí algo que no tenia derecho a hacerlo...''_ - Volvió a ver aquel grito al cielo diciéndole que la ayudaría, volvía a recordad como su capitán le daba lo mas preciado que tenia, su sombrero, su tesoro, algo que no se lo daria a nadie pero se lo dio a ella... -''_ Y me rescataste... luchaste con aquel maldito y lo derrotaste... para que volviera a ser tu nakama, tu navegante,…''_ - Por instinto su mano bajo hasta su pecho. _-'' Y yo tenia tu mayor tesoro... pero en cambio tu... te llevaste mi corazón contigo..._'' - En sus labios apareció una sonrisa con sabor salado de las lagrimas derramadas por los recuerdos y sus sentimientos. - _''Conseguiste lo que nadie más podía, que volviera a confiar en alguien, que volviera a sentir que podia ser feliz, que volviera a sonreír de verdad y desde entonces lo supe... aun que no quería dejar a Nojiko ni a Genzo lo supe... mi sitió estaba a tu lado''_.

En la torre de vigilancia aquel moreno estaba mirando hacia la puerta del Sunny por la cual entraría nada mas el primer rayo de sol asomase en el horizonte. Estaba ansioso, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ir junto a ella para decirle todo lo sentía, aun que por momentos el miedo volvía, estaba seguro que era eso lo que tenia que hacer, si su nakama le había dicho que lo hiciera seria por algo y le haría caso.

-_Zoro... ¿solo tengo que ir junto a ella y decírselo no?_ - Giró su rostro para ver a su amigo.

-_¡SIIII! ya es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas_. - El peliverde seguía apoyado en aquella pared.

-_Es que... no se como decírselo tampoco..._ - Volvió a mirar para aquella puerta del barco con una expresión seria.

-_Luffy estas nervioso, solo es eso... aun que sabiendo a quien te declaras como para no estarlo..._ - Se acercó a su capitán con una leve sonrisa. - _No se si estas nervioso por lo que te diga o por lo que te haga..._

-_Por las dos Zoro.._. - Al oír esto el espadachín no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-_No te va a matar idiota... pero si quieres estar más tranquilo..._ - El peliverde desenfundo una de sus katanas y la colocó delante de ellos dos. - _¿Por que no le regalas algo cuando se lo digas?... algo que sea importante para ti, por ejemplo para mi son mis espadas... y con lo codiciosa que es esa mujer seguro que el encanta._ - Esperaba que su capitán entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-_¿Me dices que le regale una espada? vaya tontería, a Nami no le gustan las espadas.._. - Le dijo mientras un puño tembloroso subía lentamente por su espalda listo para golpearlo.

-_¡NOOOO IDIOTA! ¡DIJE ALGO TUYO!_ - Volvió a guardar su katana antes de que le dieran ganas de usarla con él. - _Así que vete pensando cosas y déjame tranquilo..._

-_''¿Algo mío?... ¿que le puedo regalar yo a Nami?''_ - Se sentó con las piernas cruzas y sujetando su mentón mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

La navegante seguía recordando momentos que había vivido con su capitán, como cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a Cocodrile en Arabasta, a Enel en Skypiea, al CP9 en Enies Lobby.. y esto ultimo le hizo pensar, haciendo que volviera a girarse en dirección a la arqueóloga.

-_'' Cuando fuimos a rescatarte Robin y nos gritaste que no querías volver... todos sabíamos que daba igual cuantas veces lo siguieras diciendo por que ni él ni ninguno de nosotros renunciaría a perderte... lo pude ver en su mirada... que haría lo que fuera por hacer que volvieras con nosotros aun que le costara la vida''._ - Sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas derramadas seguían mirándola fijamente. - _''Por un segundo... desee estar en tu lugar para que ese idiota me mirara igual y fuera a mi a quien tuviera que rescatar.''_ - Sus labios comenzaron a dibujar una leve sonrisa. - _''Vaya tontería... si es lo que lleva haciendo desde que nos conocimos... pero me sentí así, sentí celos... ''_- Con sus dos manos se tapo bajo las mantas que la cubrían de la vergüenza. - _''Supe que era tontería sentirme así pero no lo pude evitar... pero aun sabiendo lo que sentía hice lo que pude por anularlo, eliminarlo, borrar cualquier idea que me hiciera pensar en que... en que... estoy enamorada de ti Luffy''_. - Sabia que definitivamente se pasaría la noche despierta. - _''Tengo razones para pensarlo, para creer que esto es una locura... tu nunca podrías verme como yo te veo a ti, eres como un niño con cuerpo de hombre'_'. - Esto la sonrojo un poco recordando las lineas que dibujaba su torso desnudo debajo de la camisa roja. - _''No piensas más que en tu sueño, en jugar metiéndonos en líos y en la comida... para que me mires con deseo tendría que ser un trozo de carne...''_ - Esto le hizo soltar una pequeña risa aun que por dentro le dolía creer que era verdad. - _''Y quieres ser libre Luffy... sin ataduras, sin nada que te retenga ni te haga mirar hacia atrás... ''_ - Se destapo el rostro y se quedo mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. - _''Pero... también me das muchas razones para amarte...''_- Se sorprendió por pensar en aquella palabra abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal. - _'' Siempre te preocupas por mi y tengo que reconocer que a tu manera... me cuidas todos los días...'_'. - Sus mejillas volvían a estar como cuando lo miro durante la cena mientras se mantenía aquella sonrisa.

-_Nami-san, se en quien piensas..._ - La morena se había despertado y la estaba mirando fijamente. - _¿Por que no quieres reconocerlo?..._ - Sus ojos azules y su sonrisa dejaban ver que se lo decía con cariño, como una hermana mayor que quiere cuidarla.

-_¡¿ROBIN?!_. - En un primer momento se asusto mirando a su nakama con miedo, pero después de aquella mirada se relajo. - _Ro..Robin … ¿tan transparente soy?..._ - Le costaba mirarla y por momentos cerraba los ojos.

-_Si... pero no entiendo que estés así, deberías de estar contenta_. - La mujer se levanto poco a poco y se sentó en la esquina de su cama. - _Después de lo que viste a la tarde y después de lo que pasó en la cocina... ¿Por qué sigues así?_

-_Por.. por que es Luffy... para él lo único importante es convertirse en el rey de los piratas... luchar y ser libre para surcar los mares..._ - Al final ella también acabo por levantarse y sentarse en aquella cama que de tanto movimiento estaba desecha. -_ Y es como un niño, eso lo sabes bien, cada poco tengo que estar a gritarle para que no nos meta en líos o por que nos a metido en ellos..._ - Se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

-_Por eso mismo..._ - La morena agarro las manos de su amiga. - _Por esa sonrisa que te sale sola cuando piensas en él... ¿Por qué dudas tanto?_ - Sabia que eso la relajaría y la ayudaría.

-_Tienes razón de que cuando pienso en él estoy feliz..._ - No podía ocultarlo y menos a aquella mujer que tenia enfrente. -_Pero..._ - La morena puso un dedo delante de los labios de la pelirroja.

-_Nada de escusas Nami, lo viste tan claro como yo_. - Quito aquel dedo y volvió a agarrar aquellas manos que temblaban por la conversación. - _El capitán... esta enamorado de ti._

Que su nakama le estuviera diciendo aquello era como confirmarle que existía el paraíso, por mucho que ella también hubiera visto como aquel moreno se ruborizaba solo con verla no acababa de creérselo y oírlo de otros labios le confirmaban que no estaba loca, que era verdad, que había una posibilidad de que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos.

-_Aunque... aunque este enamorado de mi... no veo yo a Luffy declarándoseme..._ - Le costaba hablar de solo imaginarse aquello. - _Para que eso pase... hará falta un milagro..._ - Sonrojada y avergonzada se libró de las manos de la morena y tapó su cara con ellas.

-_Pues entonces... quizás tengas que dar tu ese paso..._ - La sonrisa que tenia la morena paso a ser una cariñosa a ser una más picara.

-_¡¿QUE LO HAGA YO?!_ - Como un cristal que se rompe aquella escena de él diciéndole que la amaba se deshizo.

-_Si, tu Nami-san, o acaso... ¿Tienes miedo?_ - La morena se reía al ver aquella cara desencajada de la pelirroja.

-_¡NO ES MIEDO! Pero..._ - Se cruzo de brazos y giró su cara con enfado. - _si alguien se tiene que declarar es ese baka... yo soy una dama y el tiene que comportarse como un caballero_. - Del miedo de pensar que fuera ella la que le dijera lo que sentía por él no se dio cuenta de como sonaban sus palabras.

-_¿Luffy un caballero...? No se yo si puedo imaginármelo así …_ - Se imaginaba a su capitán bien vestido de traje negro, corbata, zapatos en vez de sus sandalias... definitivamente imaginárselo vestido así era muy divertido. -_ Nami... lo importante no es quien de el primer paso... lo importante es darlo y lo que vendrá después._ - Sabia que con aquello dejaría a su amiga tranquila y relajada.

-_Tienes razón Robin... pero mejor que sea él..._ - Se empezaron a reír y se notaba la complicidad que existe entre ellas, y de alguna forma la pelirroja le daba gracias al cielo por tenerla a su lado en ese momento.

-_Ahora solo queda que llegue mañana, pero para eso más nos vale que nos pongamos a dormir, ¿No crees?.._. - Y volvió a colocarse dentro de su cama mientras veía como la navegante hacia lo mismo.

-_Si, que mañana será un gran día... O eso espero.._. - Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras seguía mirando los ojos azules de su nakama. - _Que descanses Robin.._.

-_Que descanses Nami-san..._

Y así las dos acabaron por cerrar los ojos, les esperaría un día largo donde pasarían muchas cosas, donde habría sorpresas que no se esperarían ninguna de ellas, ni nadie de la tripulación pero sobretodo un día que nadie iba a olvidar.

-Continuara-

**_Un capitulo con zonas de mucho texto jejeje bueno, ya no queda nada para se acabe esta historia y espero que lo disfruteis. Dejadme comentarios o reviews como deseis llamarlos jejejeje Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA FIC!_**


	7. UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

_**Séptimo y penúltimo capitulo de este fic! Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo jejejeje y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEIS Y SOBRETODO PARA LOS QUE COMENTAIS!**_

UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

Pasaron las horas y acabo por salir el primer rayo de sol, ese que tanto estaba esperando un moreno sentado en la torre de vigilancia del Sunny, y una gran sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. A la misma vez ese rayo entro por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de la chica que él tanto deseaba ver aquel día. Aquel rayo de luz daba justo en sus ojos que empezaron abrirse con delicadeza, aun que esto hizo que se los tapara con una mano una sonrisa también se empezó a dibujar en los labios de la chica pelirroja, no había nervios...no había dudas... solo la necesidad de que llegara aquel momento de estar junto a él. Y como si fuera el destino quien guiaba sus labios coincidió que en el mismo momento comenzarán a hablar a sus confidentes.

-_Zoro... llego el momento... Shishishi._ - Girando su cuello le sonrió a aquel peliverde que al oírlo no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y sonreír de lado.

-_Robin... llego la hora de la verdad..._ - Aun tapada bajo las mantas miraba para aquellos ojos azules mientras esta sonreía de complicidad.

Aun que era un día especial comenzó como uno normal, donde Sanji era el primero en levantarse para hacer de desayunar y después uno a uno fueron levantándose todos de sus camas, Chopper iba a revisar unos libros para buscar las razones por la cual el día anterior había visto a dos de sus nakamas muy rojos, por otro lado Franky y Usopp fueron en dirección a la bodega del barco para asegurarse que todo lo que llevaban a bordo seguía en su lugar y mientras que Brook cogía su guitarra dispuesto a cantar su ultima canción.

-_Luffy, estoy seguro que quieres ir ya a junto la loca esa de la que estas enamorado pero..._ - Se acercó a su capitán aun con los brazos cruzados.-_¿Qué te parece si esperamos al desayuno?_ - Aquella sonrisa que tenia el peliverde dejaba ver que se lo decía como una indirecta.

-_¡PERO YO QUIERO IR AHORA!_ - Tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y le sorprendía que su nakama le dijera eso.

-_Lo se... pero también se que vas a querer llenar ese estomago... y como le digas ahora a Nami lo que sientes el cejas rizas no te va a dar nada... ni a ti ni a nadie_. - Cerro el ojo y movía la cabeza en signo de confianza, como dándose la razón a si mismo. - _Y aparte de que quiero desayunar yo también, no quiero volver aguantar esa cara de pena que pones cuando tienes hambre... así que espera a después._

-_¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!_ - Se levantó con los brazos cruzados y poniendo morros, parecía como un niño al que le decían que no podía jugar. - … _tienes razón... pero nada mas acabemos de desayunar se lo digo..._

-_Vale... pero que sea fuera de la cocina..._ - Se alejó de su nakama y comenzó a bajar en dirección a la cubierta. - _¿Vienes o me como yo tu desayuno?_. - Esto lo hizo reaccionar y siguió al espadachín.

Las chicas de la tripulación ya estaban levantadas pero una de ellas no sabía que vestirse aquel día, necesitaba estar deslumbrante, quería que cuando la viera, por primera vez fuera con ojos de hombre no de niño, y aun que su vestuario era bastante extenso nada la convencía del todo.

-_Robin... ¡¿QUÉ ME PONGO?!_ - Estaba desesperada y pasaba sus manos por el pelo cada pocos segundos. - _Nada me convence... por favor ayúdame por que me voy a volver loca._

-_Tienes bastantes cosas para elegir Nami-san... pero si quieres impresionarlo..._- La morena se levanto de la cama en la que estaba sentada y empezó a buscar en aquel armario. - _Mmmm... no, no, no... aquí esta..._ - La morena tenia una mirada picara y una sonrisa muy atrevida. - _Si quieres impresionarlo... este es perfecto._ - Era un vestido corto de color rojo bastante ajustado y con un escote pronunciado que resaltaría aun más las curvas de la chica, era abierto por atrás y dejaría la mitad de la espalda al descubierto casi hasta la cintura, si con ese vestido el moreno no se fijaba en ella nada lo haría.

-_¡Robin as dado en el clavo!_ - Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. -_Pero..._ - Aquellos ojos marrones volvieron a mirar para la arqueóloga. - _Con este vestido... me preocupa que no sea solo Luffy el que se fije en mi... ya sabes por quien lo digo._ - Y una leve gota de sudor empezó a bajar por su frente.

-_Ya... yo también lo he pensado_. - La morena tenia una pequeña sonrisa. -_Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes como es Sanji, para el somos sus princesas y lo importante es como te mire el capitán._ - Y giñando un ojo se acercó a la puerta. - _Te dejo vestirte Nami-san, te espero en la cocina y no tardes mucho... quizás ya este él esperándote._

El desayuno ya estaba listo y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer todos, los primeros en llegar fueron Zoro y Luffy que se sentaron uno al lado del otro, al poco entro Chopper que al ver a su capitán no pudo evitar preguntarle como se encontraba hoy y se quedo tranquilo viendo que ya no tenia aquel color en su rostro, segundos después entro Brook cantando y riendo mientras Franky y Usopp venían detrás hablando de que habría que asegurar unos barriles de cola que vieron en la bodega, y un minuto después entró Robin que al ver a Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír. Este gesto no paso por desapercibido para dos hombres, un rubio que al verla se le dibujaban corazones en los ojos y para un peliverde que no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco aun que sabia que aquella hermosa sonrisa no era para él.

-_Oye Luffy... algo me dice que Robin sabe algo.._. - Le susurró el espadachín a su nakama.

-_¿Qué sabe que Zoro?_... - El moreno tenia los ojos inmersos en el desayuno que estaba preparando el cocinero a lo lejos.

-_Da igual... no importa.._. - Se dio cuenta que cuando Luffy miraba comida estaba en otro mundo por mucho que contestara a todo lo que le dijeran.

-_¡ROBIN-CHWAN TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE!_ - El rubio no podía evitar girarse para verla mientras parecía que se derretía por su belleza.

-_Y tu tan pervertido ero-cook.._. - El espadachín como siempre sin poder evitar soltar aquello siempre que le decía algo así a aquella mujer.

-_¡ERES UN MARIMO MIERDOSO!_ - El rubio se remango listo para enfrentarse. -_¡¿ACASO NO PUEDES SOPORTAR QUE PIROPE A MI PRECIOSA ROBIN-CHWAN?!_

-_¡NI TU NI NADIE PERVERTIDO!_ - Después de aquel grito todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, la cara del espadachín empezaba a coger color y la de la arqueóloga era de sorpresa, mientras que el resto solo se mantenía alerta por que esperaban que Sanji le volviera a gritar cualquier insulto o saltara a pegarle.

En ese momento de silencio se escucho el ruido de una puerta que se abría, de detrás apareció la navegante con aquel increíble vestido rojo, con el pelo suelto y mirando directamente a su capitán a los ojos con una sonrisa atrevida. Todos se giraron para mirarla de arriba abajo menos cierto rubio que nada mas llegar al escote se quedo de piedra.

-_Na... Na...Nami... estas..._ - Chopper era el que estaba más cerca de ella y el que empezó a hablar pero no el que lo termino.

-_Preciosa..._ - La pelirroja lo había conseguido, los ojos del moreno brillaban dulcemente pero también con deseo, la estaba mirando como nunca lo había hecho antes de eso no cabía duda alguna.

-_Gra.. gracias Luffy..._ - La navegante no cabía en si de la emoción, por aquella mirada, por aquel piropo, por que gracias a Robin lo había conseguido.

_-Nami estas...¡SUUUPEER!_ - Grito Franky después de un largo trago de cola.

-_Yohohoho... Nami-san tu belleza deslumbra... por eso no puedo evitar preguntarte si te imp..._ - Nami aunque estaba llena de emoción por lo que vio en el moreno no pudo evitar girar un segundo la mirada para golpear lo mas fuerte posible a aquel esqueleto salido que por momentos era incluso más pervertido que su cocinero. - _Mi... mi... mi corazón... estalla de jubilo por ti...aun que no tengo corazón... yohoho_ - El músico del golpe salió disparado para debajo de la silla de Zoro.

-_¿Entonces estoy guapa?_ - Y les sacó la lengua mientras les giñaba un ojo.

-_Yo diría que los as dejado a todos impresionados Nami-san_. - La morena de ojos azules le sonreía mientras intentaba que cierto rubio volviera a la normalidad. - _¿No crees capitán?..._

-_Si...la verdad es que si.._. - Desde que la vio entrar no podía parar de pensar en que su corazón le iba a salir del pecho, que en cualquier momento se despertaría de un sueño o algo parecido por que lo que tenia ante él... era una mujer bellísima, pero no una mujer cualquiera sino una mujer que deseaba besar, proteger y amar por el resto de su vida.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que el cocinero de la tripulación volvió en si y no pudo evitar correr junto a la pelirroja que ahora estaba sentada al lado de Robin para ponerse de rodillas y cogerla de la mano. No era la primera vez que lo hacia así que nadie miraba para aquel hombre tan caballeroso con las mujeres menos un chico de goma que por primera vez sintió la necesidad de frenar a su nakama, pero fue ella la que lo hizo pidiéndole que por favor les diera el desayuno lo antes que pudiera. Y tan rápido como le fue posible el rubio puso un manjar en la mesa y acabaron desayunado entre risas, bromas y miradas escondidas.

Después de aquello el capitán y el espadachín salieron para la cubierta, seguidos de las dos tripulantes que los seguían mientras hablaban entre ellas.

-_Luffy, yo voy para arriba, para el puesto de vigilancia que tengo algo que hacer allí arriba..._ - El peliverde le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió hacia donde había dicho.

-_Vale Zoro... shishishi yo voy para mi asiento entonces._ - Le sonrió a su nakama mientras se iba para dirigirse hacía la cabeza del Sunny.

Viendo que los dos chicos se separaban Nami y Robin también lo hicieron, una derecha para ir detrás de aquel moreno y la otra... miraba en la dirección en la que se había ido el espadachín.

-_Lu...Luffy, ¿Podemos hablar?_ - La pelirroja subía las pocas escaleras que los separaban para estar lo más cerca posible de él.

-_Claro Nami, la verdad es que yo también quería hablar contigo... Shishishi_ - Sus mejillas empezaban a coger aquel color tan habitual esos días.

-_¡¿SI?!... digo... ¿tu también querías hablar conmigo?-_ Con los nervios no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-_Pues... si... Shishishi_ - Se bajo de aquel asiento en el que ni dos segundos antes se había sentado para colocarse delante de ella. - _Pero antes de decírtelo..._ - Cogió su sombrero de la cabeza, lo froto con el antebrazo y se lo colocó en la cabeza de la pelirroja. - _Toma esto._

-_Luffy... ¿por que me pones tu sombrero?_ - Aunque la hacia sentir especial cada vez que lo hacia esta vez la desconcertó.

-_Muy fácil... Shishishi_ - Le sonrió a su navegante como si la pregunta que le hiciera ella fuera la mas obvia del mundo. - _Te lo estoy dando... Shishishi_

-_¡¿COMO QUE ME LO ESTAS DANDO?! ¡PERO SI ES TU TESORO, LO MAS VALIOSO QUE TIENES!_ - Aquel inesperado regalo la pillo por sorpresa.

-_¡SIIIII!... Es tuyo ahora... Shishishi, se que lo vas a cuidar y proteger tanto como yo hasta que encontremos a Shanks._ - La miraba a los ojos con cariño y sabiendo que cada palabra que decía la creía de verdad. - _Cuando lo encontremos tendrás que dárselo eso si... Shishishi._

-_Luffy..._ -Sabia que lo que acaba de hacer aquel chico que tenia delante de sus ojos era darle lo más preciado que tenia en la vida, que podría renunciar a cualquier tesoro del mundo menos a aquel sombrero de paja y que se lo diera a ella era como si le diera el mundo en sus manos.

-_Y eso de que es lo más valioso que tengo... te equivocas_. - Esto se lo decía muy serio. - _Lo más valioso que tengo sois vosotros... mis nakamas..._

-_¿Nosotros...?_ - Que los nombrara a todos como lo más valioso que tenia la decepcionaba un poco.

-_Si... vosotros y cada uno sois lo más valioso que tengo pero..._ - El color de su cara cada vez era mas rojo.

-_Pe...¿pero que Luffy?._ - Se daba cuenta de que aquel chico estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

-_Pe.. pero... de todos vosotros... tu..._ -Le costaba hablar y no hacia mas que tragar saliva. - _Tu... eres la más valiosa._ - Después de esa frase no sabia si seria capaz de continuar hablando, temblaba muchísimo y le hacia dudar si seria capaz de soltar una silaba más.

Después de oír esto la pelirroja se acercó más y entrelazo sus manos con las de él, pero todo mirando al suelo ya que si lo miraba a los ojos en ese momento lo besaría sin dudarlo y quería oír algo más de sus labios.

-_¿Qué me hace a mi especial Luffy?_ - Ella también temblaba y mucho más ahora que estaba pegada a su capitán y podía oler su piel y notar el calor que desprendía.

Tragó fuertemente saliva y lo dijo. - _Que me quedas tu... que no te puedo perder por nada del mundo... por que... te...amo_. - Sin decir nada más la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos y pegando su cabeza a la de aquella mujer sintiendo aquel olor a mandarina que solo ella tiene.

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a acelerar sin medidas, sin frenos, tenia miedo de que el sintiera los golpes de esté contra su pecho, mientras que de sus ojos unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por aquella sensación de felicidad, por que no podía desear otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera ese instante. Cuando el moreno noto que su pecho estaba húmedo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y la aparto para ver aquellos ojos marrones.

-_Luffy..._ - La navegante le regalo una sonrisa inesperada. - _Si es verdad lo que me dices... por favor... bésame para que no llore más._

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron de par en par por un segundo hasta que con sus dos manos agarró las mejillas de la mujer que amaba quitando las lagrimas con sus pulgares y acercándola a sus labios. Fue un beso tosco y torpe ya que el no tenia experiencia alguna pero para ellos tan dulce y hermoso como lo eran sus sentimientos. Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que de pronto...

-_Espera Nami..._ - Aun mantenía sus manos en el rostro de ella pero miraba para lo alto.

-_¿Qué te ocurre Luffy?... ¿Paso algo?_ - Estaba sonrojada por la emoción del beso pero también asustada por que no sabia por que paro de besarla.

-_Shishishi... Lo sabia..._- El moreno se reía mientras miraba para la navegante.

-_¿Qué sabias Luffy?_... - Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-_Nami mira para arriba..._ - Separó una de sus manos y señalo con el dedo.

-_¿Qué ocurre hay arriba?..._

Miró para donde él le indicaba, para ser exactos la torre de vigilancia, con el sol le costó un poco al principio fijarse pero cuando acostumbro su vista vio dos figuras, igual de pegados que estaban ellos dos, y poco a poco se fijo que había dos manos entrelazas sobre la barandilla. Se esforzó un poco y esta vez se dio cuenta que eran un hombre y una mujer apoyados el uno en el otro, frente a frente mientras se miraban y entonces lo supo.

-_¡ROBIN! ¡ZORO!_ - Abrió la boca tanto que parecía que le iba a caer al suelo. -_¡¿PERO QUE LOCURA ES ESTA?!_

-_La misma que la nuestra supongo... Shishishi._ - Sonriendo volvió a acercarse a la mujer de sus sueños, más bien, de su sueño y la volvió a besar para después decirle. - _Te amo ..._

-_Te amo Luffy..._ - Le contestó mientras sonreía feliz y colocaba sus brazos por el cuello de su capitán.

-Continuara-

**_Solo queda un capitulo más... el próximo capitulo el definitivo... Ohhh quizás no, depende jejejej por que puede ser el ultimo capitulo de esta historia o puedo hacer una segunda temporada... De vuestros comentarios dependerá jejejeje Así que dejadme comentarios con vuestra opinión! Y como siempre MUCHAAAAAAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! xD_**


	8. LA GRAN NOTICIA

**_Capitulo final donde se verán las reacciones de los tripulantes al ver estas dos parejas y si... en el fondo a mi también me da pena Sanji pero es lo que hay ,algún día quien sabe, puede ser que encuentre chica... xD Que lo disfrutéis!_**

LA GRAN NOTICIA

Dos parejas en el barco, dos hombres y dos mujeres que por fin hacían caso a su corazones y daban el paso final. Pero esta gran noticia tendría que venir acompañada de sorpresas para el resto de la tripulación, nadie se lo esperaba, por muchas sospechas que pudiera existir nadie se imaginaria que el capitán se declararía a la navegante y mucho menos que la arqueóloga y el espadachín llegaran a sentir nada el uno por el otro siendo los dos tan distantes. Pero la vida guarda cosas inesperadas y en tan solo unos minutos lo descubrirían.

-_''Que bellezas... que hermosuras... ''_ - El cocinero estaba ya solo preparando unos postres para sus dos princesas, con ansiedad por ver a una en especial. - _''Oh Nami-swan... ¡ERES UNA DIOSA!''_ - Se la imaginó delante de él mandándole un beso mientras le giñaba un ojo, esto hizo que una gran hemorragia nasal empezara a brotar haciéndole elevarse y chocar contra el techo a gran velocidad. -_Di..Di..Diosa..._ -Estaba tirado en el suelo con los pies en alto y la espalda curvada pero no tenia dolor ya que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Hubo que esperar unos minutos antes de que fuera capaz de moverse y continuar con aquellos exquisitos postres, pero con su habilidad y las ganas que tenia de ver a las dos mujeres que estaban en la cubierta termino bastante rápido. -_Listo, ahora a darle esto a mis chicas._

Tenia una bandeja en su mano y con la otra comenzó a abrir aquella puerta que lo separaba del exterior, donde sobre aquella cubierta verde estaban sus cuatro nakamas. Con confianza salió sin mirar, tenia los ojos cerrados, se esperaba que las dos mujeres estuvieran en las tumbonas hablando como solían hacer después de comer sus magnificos platos, así que por instinto se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

-_Mis lindas damiselas, les traigo un postre delicioso como es estar con ustedes dos..._ -Tenia una sonrisa de lado pero después de unos segundos y no oír como la pelirroja le daba las gracias con su peculiar ``_-Gracias Sanji-kun eres un encanto..._´´ acabó por abrir los ojos pero no las vio delante de él.

En ese mismo instante un moreno estaba besando a la chica del vestido rojo y ojos castaños, tenia sus manos en la cintura de la navegante y esta estaba perdida en aquel beso tan dulce, mas tuvo la sensación de oír un leve ruido y le hizo abrir los ojos, como pudo miró de reojo hacia donde había notado aquel sonido pero no fue la única que cambiaba su mirada de lugar, el cocinero también lo hizo pero en la dirección de la chica y sus miradas acabaron por chocar.

-_Na... Na... Na... Nami...swan.._.- El rubio empezó a abrir la boca poco a poco al igual que sus ojos, sus piernas perdían fuerza acabando por desequilibrarlo y tirarlo de rodillas, sus brazos sentían lo mismo y caían sin vida. -_No... no es... no es posible.._.- Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del cocinero, salían con fuerza y sin cesar.

La pelirroja separo sus labios de los del moreno y giró definitivamente la cabeza para verlo mejor mientras que dejaba a Luffy desconcertado. -_¡SANJI-KUN!_

-_Oh Sanji, Shishishi... que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces de rodillas?_ - Después de aquel grito de la pelirroja también se dio cuenta de que su nakama estaba allí y también se giro para verlo.

-_¡¿SANJI ESTAS BIEN?!_ - La navegante sabia que no era así, aquel chico de traje estaba destrozado por verlos juntos.

-_Es... imposible..._ - En su cabeza estaba aquel beso entre sus dos nakamas y al final sus ojos se quedaron en blanco mientras que su cabeza caía lentamente hacia atrás.

Su espalda acabo cayendo también lentamente mientras seguía de rodillas, sentía que nada podía ir peor pero sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le enseñarían que estaba equivocado. Al ir hacia atrás su cabeza quedo en dirección al cielo, mas bien, dirección a la torre en la que otra pareja estaba con sus manos entrelazadas mientras la morena tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del peliverde.

-_¡NOOOOOOOOO!_- El rubio comenzó a convulsionar mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón. -_¡¿POR QUE?! ¡NAMI-SWAN! ¡ROBIN-CHWAN! ¡¿POR QUE HACEIS ESTO?! ¡¿QUE TIENEN ELLOS QUE YO NO?!_ - Un aura negra parecía que lo cubría por completo mientras las lagrimas salían con mas fuerza.

Zoro y Robin se dieron cuenta de aquellos gritos y se asomaron a la barandilla para ver que era todo aquel jaleo.

-_Es Sanji... ¿Qué le pasará?_ - La arqueóloga lo miraba con cara de sorpresa mientras que oía las carcajadas del espadachín a su lado.

-_Seguro que nos ha visto a los cuatro y le esta dando un ataque._ - Cogió de nuevo la mano de la morena para entrelazarla con la suya y empezó a gritar.

-_¡ERO-COOK! ¡NO LLORES MAS Y SE UN HOMBRE! ¡ACEPTA LA DERROTA!_ - El peliverde no paraba de reírse aunque la morena lo miraba con cara seria.

-_¡ZORO DEJALO TRANQUILO!_ - La navegante le gritaba desde la cubierta con rabia.

-_¡SI ZORO! ¡PARECE QUE ESTA MAL!_ - Le gritaba el moreno que estaba aun pegado a ella. - _Aunque... no se por que.._.- Se comenzó a rascar la cabeza pensativo. -_Será que le sentó mal el desayuno... Shishishi_

-_¡ES POR NOSOTROS BAKA!_ - La chica que hace unos segundos lo besaba ahora le golpeaba la cabeza con su puño.

-_¡OYE! Que eso duele..._ - El capitán se frotaba el sitio donde lo golpeo mientras tenia cara de dolor.

-_¿Cómo te va a doler si eres de goma idiota?.._. - La pelirroja tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miraba de reojo medio enfadada.

-_Por que me lo das tu..._ - El chico seguía con aquella cara de dolor y la mano en la cabeza.

-_Ohhh... Luffy..._ - A la navegante lo miró con dulzura y lo acabo abrazando.

Desde arriba la morena y el peliverde tenían una sonrisa debido a la escena que estaban viendo, mientras que el cocinero seguía con aquella aura negra a su alrededor pero ahora golpeaba el suelo con un puño sin parar.

-_Si es que son tal para cual..._ - El espadachín negaba con la cabeza. - _Lo que nos queda por aguantar..._

-_Pues a mi me parecen una pareja perfecta._ - La arqueóloga le sonrió y le giño un ojo, esto hizo que él se pusiera un poco colorado y esto la divertía aun más.

Por las escaleras del Sunny aparecieron Chopper y Usopp corriendo a toda velocidad y por una de las puertas salieron Brook y Franky también bastante alterados y asustados por aquellos gritos que estaban oyendo.

-_¡¿NOS ESTAN ATACANDO?!_ - Gritaban al unísono el pequeño reno y el tirador mientras llegaban abajo.

-_¿Chicos que esta pasando?_ - El ciborg se puso las gafas de sol nada mas el primer rayo lo golpeo en la cara. -¿Están todos bien?

-_¿Hay alguna fiesta por aquí? Por que si es así hace falta música... Yohoho_ - Es esqueleto se reía mientras se colocaba al lado de su nakama de pelo azul.

Cuando aquellos cuatro miembros de la tripulación se fijaron en lo que tenían delante empezaron a hacer cuentas de lo que estaba pasando. Luffy y Nami abrazados, Zoro y Robin agarrados de la mano y Sanji en el suelo rodeado de un charco de lagrimas que claramente habían salido de él. Los ojos de tres de ellos parecían que iban a salir de sus orbitas y las mandíbulas de los cuatro iban a tocar el suelo. Los tenían delante pero no se lo podían creer, su capitán y la navegante estaban juntos y el espadachín y la arqueóloga también, era una locura descomunal y sabían que si el cocinero estaba así era por que todo aquello era real.

Pasados unos segundos antes de que empezaran a reaccionar, para cuando empezaron a moverse Chopper y Usopp fueron a consolar a Sanji mientras que Brook empezó a reírse cada segundo un poco más hasta que la risa lo hizo caer al suelo sin control, al mismo tiempo que Franky también se caía al suelo pero del asombro y de incredulidad y un aura negra como la de Sanji empezó a cubrirlo también.

-_Luffy... ahora ya todos lo saben..._ - Aun abrazándolo la pelirroja lo miraba a los ojos mientras este le sonreía.

-_Si, parece que si... Shishishi._ - El moreno le acarició el pelo con una mano con suavidad como si aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado fuera lo más frágil del mundo. - _Esperaba que fuera de otra forma... Shishi_

-_Si, yo también sobretodo por Sanji-kun.._. - La pelirroja miró para el rubio con cierta pena pero por supuesto que no se arrepentía de aquel beso por el cual el cocinero estaba de rodillas llorando.

-_¿Tu crees que después nos hará de comer?._..- El moreno tenia cara de preocupación. - _Es que según Zoro si te decía que estaba enamorado de ti no me haría mas de comer..._ - Agachaba la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-_¡ZORO! ¡¿QUE LE HAS DICHO A LUFFY?!_- La chica del vestido rojo señalaba al peliverde desde la cubierta con rabia, sus dientes parecían colmillos y sus ojos tenían una mirada que intimidarían a cualquiera. -_¡¿QUE ES ESO DE QUE NO PODIA DECIRME LO QUE SENTIA?!_

-_¡OYE BRUJA! ¡QUE YO NO LE DIJE ESO!_ - El espadachín también le gritaba con rabia pero menos que la que sentía ella. -_¡SOLO LE DIJE QUE ESPERARA A DECIRTELO POR QUE SINO NO DESAYUNABAMOS!_

-_Zoro.._. - La morena le sonreía con dulzura y eso hacia que el peliverde se relajara.

-_Es que esa mujer me pone de los nervios..._ - Se cruzo de brazos con los ojos cerrados mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-_Espera... Luffy... ¿Zoro sabia lo que sentías por mi?..._ - La pelirroja lo miraba con cara de intriga. - _¿Se lo dijiste tu?.._.

-_Etto... la verdad es que... sino fuera por él no me habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía..._ - Le sonrió mientras con un dedo se rascaba la mejilla.

El capitán comenzó a contarle toda la historia del sueño, de que aquello fuera la razón de su distanciamiento, que durante esos tres días lo paso muy mal y que hasta que no hablo con su nakama y le explicó por que tenia aquel sueño no estuvo bien, le contó también que durante la noche fuera el peliverde el que le dijera lo que tenia que hacer y la idea del regalo. Al escuchar estas palabras la navegante no pudo evitar sorprenderse y hasta abrir la boca de la incredulidad.

-_''Entonces sino fuera por ese antipatico...''_ - Le empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas y volvió a mirar para aquel hombre al que hace unos minutos le había gritado. - _Gracias..._ - Lo dijo como un susurró, sabia que él no la oiría pero necesitaba decirlo de cualquier forma.  
>Mientras un esqueleto empezó a levantarse de la cubierta aun riéndose a carcajadas y se acercó al ciborg que seguía con la cabeza gacha, apoyando su mano en el hombro de esté.<p>

-_Franky... Yohohoho_ - El músico se lo decía con tono burlón.

-_Brook... es imposible... por favor se un SUUUPER brother!_ - El peli azul tenia aun cara de pena y entrelazo sus manos suplicándole.

-_Yohohoho... las apuestas son así, ahora a pagar Yohohoho_ - El esqueleto no podía estar pasándoselo mejor viendo la cara de pena de su nakama y que lo hacia llorar de risa.

-_¡¿COMO QUE UNA APUESTA?!_ - El tirador y el reno que seguían intentando que el cocinero se recuperara oyeron lo que su nakama decía y no pudieron evitar preguntar a la vez.

-_Si Yohohoho... Franky y yo apostamos que iba a pasar algo entre Luffy y Nami Yohoho_. - El esqueleto se acerco al doctor que seguía con cara de asombro y apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo para estar más a su altura. -_ Él decía que nuestra navegante le diría que no y yo aposte por lo contrario... Yohoho._

-_¡¿APOSTASTEIS CON NOSOTROS?!_ - La pelirroja acabo por oír también aquella conversación y fue directa a por el músico dándole una patada que lo hizo volar hasta la puerta de la que había salido.

-_Na... Nami-san... que yo aposte a que le decias que si..._ - El esqueleto estaba retorcido después de aquel golpe.-_ Y no solo apostamos por vosotros... también por Zoro y Robin-san.. yohoho._

-_¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO HUESUDO!_ - Ahora el espadachín era el que gritaba desde la barandilla, de tan cerca que estaba y del impulso de rabia casi se cae de aquella altura.

-_No puede ser... cuatro meses..._ - El ciborg se apoyó con sus dos manos en el suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-_¿Cuatro meses?... Oye Franky, ¿Qué pasa en cuatro meses?_- Luffy se acercó con un leve impulso y se colocó al lado de su nakama.

-_Apostamos... turnos de vigilancia... y yo voy a tener que hacer los turnos de él los próximos cuatro meses..._ - El moreno comenzó a reírse al oír aquello.

-_Shishishi...¿Y por que cuatro meses?_ - Estiró su brazo y levanto a Brook que seguía retorcido de la patada.

-_Dos meses por ti y Nami... y otros dos por Zoro y Robin... ¡ESTO NO ES SUUUPER!_ - El carpintero golpeo el suelo con un puño. - _¿Por qué no apostaría por el amor?..._

-_Así que no apostaste por nosotros tampoco..._ - Le dijo la morena después de que ella y el espadachín bajaran de la torre y se acercaran al grupo.

-_Es que... es Zoro..._ - El peli azul levanto la cabeza un segundo para mirar para la morena que tenia delante de él, mientras que Usopp intentaba agarrar al espadachín de los brazos por detrás para que no atacará al ciborg.

-_¡MALDITO MIERDOSO DE HOJALATA TE VAS A ENTERAR! ¡YO TE MATO!_ - Estaba fuera de sus casillas y sino fuera por que el pequeño reno se transformo en su forma heavy point y también agarro al peliverde cumpliría lo que estaba diciendo.

-_Shishishi... Nami, ¿cuanto queda para la próxima isla?_ - El moreno se acercó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Unos tres días mas o menos... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Luffy?_ - Le sorprendió la pregunta pero le sonreía con dulzura.

-_Esta claro... ¡PARA HACER UNA FIESTA! Shishishi_ - El capitán estiro sus brazos para rodearla por completo y pegarla a su cuerpo.

-_Pues con Sanji así... no se si habrá mucha fiesta..._ - Se le escapó una leve risa mientras miraba para aquel chico del que estaba enamorada. - _Pero antes de nada..._ - La navegante libero uno de sus brazos y cogió el sombrero de paja que tenia en su cabeza y se lo colocó al moreno. - _Esto es tuyo idiota.._. - Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Pero, si te lo regale... ¿acaso no lo quieres?_ - Empezó a sentir pena y se le notaba en el rostro.

-_No..._ - Negó con la cabeza. - _Se que tu sombrero es lo más valioso que tienes Luffy y no me lo puedo quedar... además que tengo algo más valioso..._ - Acarició su rostro con la mano que tenia libre para que la mirara a los ojos. - _A ti..._ - Esto hizo sonreír al moreno y que la mirara con amor.

Se besaron abrazados durante unos minutos, era un momento muy feliz para los dos. El espadachín acabo por relajarse y marcharse de allí con la arqueóloga de la mano, mientras que el músico levantaba al ciborg y el tirador con la ayuda del doctor terminaron por coger en brazos al cocinero que seguía sin poder moverse. Fue un gran día no había duda, aunque para cierto rubio fue uno de los peores que podría recordar. Después de unas cuantas discusiones durante la tarde acabo por resignarse, pero eso si, antes amenazó a su capitán y al peliverde de que los mataría si hacían algo que hiciera llorar a sus chicas. Unas horas después cuando la noche cayo, la cena paso a ser una fiesta con un gran banquete, risas y bromas... pero sobretodo con sonrisas cómplices que a partir de ahora no habría que volver a ocultar.

-¿FIN?-

**_A sido un placer hacer este fic por que me lo e pasado pipa escribiéndolo xD Pase de un LuNa a hacer también un ZoRo... Aiiiiisss fue inevitable jejejej Ahora dependiendo de los comentarios y si me lo pedís hare una segunda temporada... Posiblemente después de encontrar el One Piece. Y como siempre y lo de siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! THANK YOU! xD - YA ESTA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA - (LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO)! _**


End file.
